


Home Again

by NaleyForever2020



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaleyForever2020/pseuds/NaleyForever2020
Summary: It's been two years since Charity left Emmerdale it was time to stop running and be there for her family
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also on Fanfiction net

**Prologue**

It’s been two years since Charity left Emmerdale after her break up with Vanessa her life spiralled out of control. She spent the last 14 months trying so hard to sort her life out she was seeing a psychiatrist who helped her get through the darkest periods of her life. It was time to go home she needed her family it was time to stop running she just hoped they’d forgive her for abandoning them like she did. She hasn’t spoken to her family since she left and she knew it was going to be difficult but she had to make things right with everyone.

Vanessa has been raising the kids by herself for so long now that even Noah was calling her mum. She thought Charity would come home or they’d have at least heard from her. Since Ross moved to Australia she’s had Moses full time now as well. As much as it hurt what Charity had done she missed her so much. None of it made any sense she knew Charity wasn’t handling their break up well with what Tracy and Chas told her but to just take off and leave the kids she wouldn’t have done that, that wasn’t her Charity. When Chas called her to say they hadn’t seen Charity in a week and she was worried about the kids Vanessa moved back home because as much as Charity hurt her she loved those kids like her own and there’s nothing she wouldn’t do for them.

**Chapter 1**

“Hi Noah” Charity smiled she really missed her boy he looked so grown up now.

“Mum, what are you doing here, who’s the kid” Noah asked not expecting to see the woman who abandoned her family yet again.

“This is your brother Daniel, is Chas here” Charity asked as she walked into the house it’s been a long drive and her son was tired.

“You had another kid you’re going to dump him on us as well” Noah yelled he couldn’t believe this how was Vanessa and his brothers going to handle this he hated her in this moment how could she be so selfish.

“Of course not I just needed to come home I missed you and I want my family back” Charity said this wasn’t going the way she planned.

“Noah, you can head home now, Tracy’s taking the boys to the movies” Vanessa stopped mid conversation not expecting to see Charity sitting on the sofa with a little boy in her arms she was so confused.

“Ness your home” Charity said shocked to see her there after she left and made it clear it was over she didn’t expect to see her again.

“What, what are you doing here” Vanessa asked none of this made any sense why now why was she back now.

“Noah can you take Danny upstairs I need to speak to Vanessa” Charity said as she tried to hand him over.

“Mummy don’t wanna” Daniel sighed as he buried his head in his mum’s arms.

“Please baby, Noah will show you all the figures he’s got” Charity smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Vanessa couldn’t believe what was happening Charity had another son she must have moved on quick, her heart broke into a million pieces how could she do this to them. Didn’t their relationship mean anything to her here she was being the mum to her kids and she went off and had another family how could she have been so wrong about Charity this wasn’t the woman she thought she loved.

As much as he didn’t want to he took the boy from his mum he knew they needed to talk “Mum, don’t let her hurt you again” Noah sighed as he went upstairs.

“I won’t don’t worry” Vanessa said as she watched him leave with the boy.

“He calls you mum” Charity asked confused she wasn’t expecting that.

“He does, I love him, I never asked him too in case you were wondering” Vanessa sighed she didn’t need to defend herself she’s been a single parent for two years and they’d been through a lot.

“I’m happy, really I am you’re the best parent he’s ever had. I suppose I need to explain some things why I haven’t been here” Charity sighed this was going to be such a hard conversation to have.

“Charity it’s ok, look if you want to see the boys you can I would never stop you but I don’t want to see you ok. I’m not going to let you hurt me again and I’m sure your boyfriend or husband wouldn’t want us to see each other” Vanessa sighed she really didn’t want to hear what she had to say.

“I’m not married and I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m moving back to Emmerdale it’s time to stop running” Charity said needing to explain things.

“So he dumped you and you thought good old Vanessa will take on another kid, I can depend on her” Vanessa yelled she felt like such an idiot for ever thinking what they had was real.

“What no, I love you I would never do that” Charity cried this wasn’t how she expected the conversation to go.

“You love me, bullshit. I’ve been raising your kids on my own for the last two years while you’ve been off somewhere with lords knows who. I loved you but right now in this moment I hate you, how could you do this. I thought it was bad when you kissed that guy, but this what the hell is wrong with you. Please just go I never want to see you again” Vanessa yelled as tears streamed down her face.

“Ness please, please don’t hate me, I love you, I love you so much it hurts I can’t be without you, you and the kids mean the world to me. These last couple of years have been the hardest of my life but I had to sort myself out. You was right I needed help to overcome all the stuff that happened to me in my past and Jamie helped me through that and when I had my son I knew I couldn’t keep living like I was I needed to change I needed to be better” Charity cried it killed her seeing the pain Vanessa was in.

“So his dad has a name then, he can’t like the fact you’ve left with his kid” Vanessa yelled.

“Jamie is my best friend, he’s not my sons dad” Charity sighed.

“So who’s his dad or don’t you know” Vanessa yelled as tears and shock spilled from Charity’s face it broke her she felt bad for how that came out.

“I was raped, I was raped ok so no I don’t know who his dad is and I really don’t want to know either.” Charity yelled this wasn’t how she wanted to explain how her son came to be but she couldn’t take it anymore she couldn’t have Vanessa thinking she slept around she wasn’t the person she was before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vanessa stood there in shock at what Charity has just said. She felt bad about all the things she said how could anyone hurt her.

“You were raped, what, what happened when” Vanessa said as she slipped down onto the couch she didn’t expect that.

“After we broke up I was a mess, I was drinking myself to death. I couldn’t handle the pain of not having you in my life. I couldn’t believe I’d been so stupid to lose you, I loved you more than I ever thought possible and I couldn’t live without you. I went to a bar in Leeds I couldn’t keep drinking at the woolpack the way I was Chas was getting sick of me. I don’t really know what happened I passed out and that’s when Jamie found me, he took me to the hospital and that’s when I found out what happened someone had put something in my drink. Jamie stayed with me he even missed seeing the gig he came to Leeds to see” Charity cried she didn’t like to discuss what happened it was the same as years before with Bails.

“Is that why you took off, I don’t blame you, not after going through that. So what happened please say the police caught this guy” Vanessa asked as she took Charity in her arms no one should have to go through what she did.

“I was a mess Jamie stayed with me for three days he listened to everything he was going through a break up as well and he offered to let me stay in his spare room so I could sort myself out. I was still drinking and he helped me through it all. I didn’t know I was pregnant till I was nearly 7 months I felt this shape pain and before I could even think of what it was I was giving birth, he was so small I nearly lost him” Charity choked up her boy meant the world to her she couldn’t imagine him not being in her life.

“Mummy” Daniel smiled as he ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

“Baby, come here there’s someone I want you to meet” Charity said as she picked him up placing him on her lap.

“Mum I’m going home, Rachel needs me” Noah said as he left he couldn’t speak to Charity he was still so angry.

“Ness, cuddles” Daniel asked as he put his arms out.

On instinct she reached out for the little boy she couldn’t believe he knew who she was.

“It’s ok Ness I don’t want you to feel like you have to hold him, if you don’t want to” Charity said as Vanessa held her little boy.

“It’s ok, how does he know who I am” Vanessa asked as she made silly faces he looked just like Charity there was no denying this was her little boy.

“He knows all about you, he has the picture from our non wedding by his bed he loves to hear stories about you and the boys. He’s so smart I can’t think of where he gets it from” Charity smiled as she saw the interaction between Vanessa and her son. 

Before Vanessa could respond there was a knock on the door it had to be Tracy back with the boys “Come in” Vanessa yelled.

“Can I come in yet it’s colder than the bloody arctic out there” Jamie said as he came through the door.

“Stop being so dramatic, Jamie this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Jamie” Charity smiled she wanted everyone to love him as much as she did.

“So you’re the love of her life nice to meet you, so you know when you dragged me here, you said there was lots of hot fit men, got to say I aint seen any” Jamie said as he sat down.

“Ok maybe I lied a little bit, but you love me and wouldn’t want me to do this on my own would you” Charity smiled at the face he was giving her.

“Yeah, yeah how about we go to the pub you’re always telling me about” Jamie asked he needed a drink after nearly catching pneumonia.

“I’ll meet you there I need to finish talking to Vanessa, can you take Danny with you” Charity asked there was still stuff they needed to talk about.

“Yeah ok come on little man lets go get ice cream, they do sell that here right I mean we are in the middle of nowhere” Jamie asked he’s never been in a town this small in all his life.

“Yes they do, were not in the dark ages stop being so dramatic,” Charity said as she chucked some money at him.

“Bye Mummy, Ness love you” Daniel said as he kissed Vanessa on the cheek.

Charity melted seeing her son being so sweet with Vanessa considering they’d never met it’s like he’s known her, his whole life.

“So that’s Jamie I guess I have nothing to worry about. I thought he was your boyfriend” Vanessa said some of the jealousy she felt leaving her.

“Me and Jamie believe me I’m not his type” Charity smiled as she burst out laughing he was like a brother to her.

“Yeah, yeah so where have you been, you could have come home you know” Vanessa said needing her to know that.

“I know, after what happened I moved to London that’s where I’ve been. I didn’t know you were back here I thought you was still with your mum and Johnny. I assumed Moses was still with Ross and I knew Chas would watch Noah not that he needed much watching at his age. I came back to see my boy and you being here is added bonus. I love you Ness I’m not expecting you to just take me back not after what happened, but I need you to know there’s been no one else your it for me and even if you never take me back. I will never stop loving you and I don’t want to be with anyone else” Charity said needing her to know how she feels.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, I love you of course I do I never stopped but we can’t go there again you hurt me too much. So much has happened since you left, but please don’t leave again the boys need you” Vanessa sighed she wanted nothing more than to be with Charity but her heart couldn’t take anymore pain.

“Vee what’s going on as she noticed who was sitting next to her sister” Tracy said not expecting this when she bought the boys home.

“Mummy Charity” Johnny smiled as he ran into her arms.

“Johnny bob, I’ve missed you so much” Charity smiled as she kissed him on the forehead.

“Mummy can I play on my Nintendo switch” Moses asked.

“Moses come here baby, I’ve missed you” Charity held her arms out for her boy.

“Moses you can have your switch for 30 minutes then you’re going to bed it’s been a long day” Vanessa said she knew her little boy was hurting she could tell he was a little older than Johnny and his mum just walked out and left him.

“Moses I love you, I’m sorry, I’m going to go I’ll be over in a couple of days” Charity cried as she got up to leave it hurt being rejected by her boy but she knew he was hurting she had a lot of making up to do.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charity’s been home a couple of day now, she hasn’t seen Vanessa and the boys she’s been busy getting the cottage ready for when the boys stay over with Jamie’s help she had Daniels room sorted too.

“While Danny’s asleep I’m going to get us some groceries can you watch him for me” Charity asked as she grabbed her coat.

“Course I will, also go and see Vanessa I can watch the boy for a few hours you need to sort things out with your girl” Jamie said Charity had to stop putting things off.

“Ok, ok I will and Jamie thanks for being there for me” Charity smiled he’s really been there through all this.

“Your welcome now go get your girl” Jamie smiled as she left he wanted her to get her family back she deserved that.

“Nanny” Toby said as he ran into Vanessa’s arms.

Nanny, Charity was confused who was the little boy hugging Vanessa who was the young woman none of this made any sense what was going on Charity thought as she left the shop.

“Hey squirt, you shouldn’t run across the road remember what I said about cars” Vanessa said as she held her grandson.

“Sorry Nanny, I’ve missed you” Toby smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

“What’s going on, why is this boy calling you Nanny” Charity asked needing to know.

“This is Toby Dingle, your grandson” Vanessa tried explaining.

“My grandson did Debbie have another child is she back home I haven’t seen her” Charity asked she was so confused.

“No mum, he’s mine he’s my son” Noah said as he came round the corner.

“Your son, why didn’t you tell me” Charity asked not expecting this.

“When could I have told you, I haven’t seen you in two years. My son was born a couple of months after you left” Noah said he picked his son up he really didn’t want to be having this conversation in the street.

“So you knew, you was going to be a dad before I left why didn’t you tell me, I would have been here” Charity sighed her son needed her and she wasn’t here for him.

“I didn’t know, Rachel moved back to Emmerdale a few weeks after you left she was scared we’re so young, but my son is the best thing that ever happened to me” Noah smiled he didn’t regret a thing and he was determined to be the best dad in the world he never wanted his son to feel unwanted.

“Can I, can I hold him” Charity asked wanting to meet her grandson.

“Toby this is grandma” Noah said as he approached his mum.

“Hiya little man, you look just like your daddy did when he was little” Charity smiled as she held her grandson for the first time.

“Really” Toby asked.

“Yeah I have pictures if you would like to see them if that’s ok with your dad” Charity asked as she looked at her son.

“Can I daddy” Toby asked hoping he could.

“Not right now buddy but tomorrow if grandma not too busy we can come over and you can meet your uncle and she can show you then” Noah said Vanessa was right he needed to let his mum back in especially from what he found out his mum’s been through a lot in the last couple of years.

“I would love that, thank you” Charity smiled maybe everything would be ok.

“Charity can you come over there’s somethings we need to discuss” Vanessa asked she needed to do this, Charity was here to stay now from the looks of it.

“I was just going to drop this off and then I’ll come over if that’s ok” Charity asked wanting to spend time with Vanessa.

While Vanessa waited for Charity to come over she made them some tea this was going to be a difficult conversation to have and she was grateful Tracy had the boys with her. She’s been thinking a lot over the last few days and she was ready to move on.

“Ness I hope you don’t mind I bought over some wine” Charity said as she walked through the door.

“Thank you, maybe we should sit at the table” Vanessa said as she placed down the tea.

“Ok, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about” Charity asked as she sat down.

“I just need to tell you somethings so there’s no more surprises. I bought this place from Debbie she’s happy in Scotland with Sarah and Jack. She decided to live there permanently and needed the money. Noah lives with his girlfriend which I think you already gathered that. It’s just me and the boys Ross signed over custody to me when he moved to Australia with Rebecca he didn’t want to move Moses from Johnny and I as he knew that was what’s best for his son they speak all the time it’s not like he abandoned him” Vanessa really wasn’t explaining this well.

“Like I did. Vanessa I needed to sort my life out, I love my kids I missed them and you” Charity cried it killed her being away from her family.

“I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m not angry at you, not anymore not after what you went through. I’m just trying to be honest I also don’t want you to hurt anymore. I’ve been to see my solicitor and he’s drawing up a schedule so you can spend some time with the boys. I’ve spoken to Moses and he loves you he does he missed you so much, it’s just going to take some time” Vanessa said hoping that Charity didn’t take off again she didn’t think the kids could handle that.

“I won’t let them down or you, I want my family back I know I’ve got a lot of making up to do and I’m going to try everything I can for my boys to love me again. I know I’m not the best mum and they deserve better than me” Charity cried she felt like such a failure she should have been here.

“Charity your there mum they love you. I’ve packed some things for you for your place. I also added some stuff for the boys so they could have somethings from home at your place” Vanessa pointed to some boxes she packed for her.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that” Charity smiled not after everything that happened she wasn’t expecting Vanessa to be so welcoming.

“I’ve been thinking a lot these last few days and I can’t keep this not anymore it’s not right, I’m not yours anymore” Vanessa said as she handed Charity the engagement ring back.

“It’s yours I don’t want it, please keep it. I know it’s going to take time but things will be good for us again. I know I hurt you and I hate myself for it but I know you still love me. I just want you to know there wasn’t a moment when I was away that my heart wasn’t here with you. I love you, I love you with every fibre of my being and I know I hurt you but please don’t do this” Charity cried refusing to take the ring back.

“I’m not doing this to hurt you I’m just trying to be honest. Of course I love you I always will but I can’t be with you not anymore it’s time we both move on we’re not the same people we were” Vanessa said as she placed the ring in her hand her heart shattered into a million pieces but she had to do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Charity needed a drink her heart was broken she was never going to be with Vanessa again she was never going to get her family back. She knew she couldn’t go down that path again she couldn’t throw it away again so she did the sensible thing and went home to her son.

“What’s happened” Jamie asked as Charity walked into the house with tear stained cheeks.

 **“** It’s ok I’ll be ok, is Danny asleep” Charity asked as she sat down.

“Yeah, he went down about ten minutes ago, so I take it, it didn’t go well with Vanessa” Jamie asked as he pulled her into his arms.

“It’s over, she doesn’t want me anymore. I know you said you have to go home tomorrow but I could really do with you being here, your my best friend and I came so close tonight to hitting the bottle again” Charity cried.

“Charity you’re stronger than this, you knew it was going to be hard, it’s going to take time but she will come around she’s just hurting right now. You’ve been apart for so long you need to show her that you’re the person she fell in love with prove to her you’re not going anywhere. Now go and clean yourself up I’m going to go and get us something to eat. I’m sure your cousin can fix us up something to eat” Jamie said as he got up to leave.

“Jamie what are you doing here, is Charity ok” Vanessa asked as she opened the door not expecting him to be there.

“I wanted to come and speak to you, Charity will be ok, she’ll probably kick my ass for being here but I don’t want her to hurt anymore” Jamie said hoping she would hear him out.

“Come in, I didn’t mean to hurt her” Vanessa said as she sat down.

“I know you didn’t, none of this is your fault. I know Charity thinks I saved her but truthfully we saved each other. I know she told you how we met I wish I could have walked by earlier I may have been able to stop that scum bag from doing what he did. I love my god son and I wouldn’t change him for the world I just hate how he came to be. I was only meant to be in Leeds for a few days I needed to get away from London and Kelsea was on her UK tour I didn’t want to miss a show” Jamie said she needed to know.

“Thank you for helping her, I’m glad you were there it kills me knowing what that scum bag done to her” Vanessa said she wanted to find this man and make sure he never hurt anyone ever again.

“There’s no need to thank me. After we left the hospital I looked after her we spoke about everything I told her about my break up and she spoke about you. She thought she deserved what happened to her because she hurt you and if she hadn’t of messed up she would have been home with you” Jamie cried that part still kills him.

“No one deserves that. I know she only kissed that guy I would have forgiven her maybe not right away because I was hurting but eventually. I would never have wanted that to happen she already went through all that crap with Bails she wouldn’t have been able to go through that again. I know she’s stronger than most people but she’s still human” Vanessa cried it hurts so much Charity thinking she deserved it.

“Her heart is more fragile than people think she put up massive walls to protect herself and she felt safe with you. For some reason she felt safe with me too I guess it’s because I was honest she asked me about my life and I told her. You see I was getting married too, we’d been together since we were fifteen he was my world and he left me for some bloke he worked with I felt like such a fool. Fifteen years we were together and he just tore my world apart. We had a good cry over losing the loves of our lives and we spent the next two days getting wasted. She became my best friend she was there for me and I was there for her. I know now asking her to move to London was a bad idea she needed to be here with her family, but I know she needed a change to try and sort her life out” Jamie said wishing things were different.

“I’m glad she found you, she needed help I knew that from what happened with Bails but she’s so stubborn, I’m glad she listened to you” Vanessa said she didn’t want him blaming himself for her being gone.

“I wish I got her help sooner, it kills me Danny nearly dying because of what we were doing. When he was born we both changed we still have the occasional drink but we don’t get wasted every night. My god son is our world and even though I’m going back to London I’ll still be here for them. She needs you Vanessa she loves you more than anything in the world. Your all she ever spoke about there’s no wonder her son loves you she tells him every day about her tiny blonde rocket woman, you’re a super hero in all her stories” Jamie said needing her to know Charity was never going to tell her so he had to.

“Really” Vanessa smiled.

“Yeah, she told us you saved her and you wear a cape and everything” Jamie laughed.

“Well that one time” Vanessa laughed thinking back to that night in the cellar that day changed her life.

“I know it’s going to take time but it’s clear to me you love her as much as she loves you, so please don’t give up on her. I’m going to leave you my number and if you ever need anything call me. I hate leaving Charity but my life is in London but I’ll be up visiting whenever I can.” Jamie said as he handed her his number.

“Thank you, I’m going to go and speak to her” Vanessa said as she got up.

“Go get your girl, don’t worry I’ll head to the woolpack, well I better because that’s where I said I was going don’t want her to be mad at me” Jamie laughed as they left the house.

“Vanessa what are you doing here” Charity asked not expecting her to turn up at her door after what happened earlier.

“We need to talk” Vanessa said hoping Charity wouldn’t turn her away after what happened earlier.

“Ok, I’m sorry for running off before I’ll come over tomorrow to pick my stuff up” Charity broke out trying to stop the tears from forming again.

“I’m sorry I never meant to hurt you I hate seeing you in pain especially if it’s because of me” Vanessa sighed she just wanted them to go back to the way they was before.

“None of this is your fault, it’s mine even after what I did to you, you raised my boys you never abandoned them” Charity cried.

“They’re my kids Charity I love them. Yes you left but after what you’ve been through no one can blame you for taking some time away to sort yourself out. Your home now that’s all that matters. I spoke to Jamie and he’s right we can’t live without each other, we belong together Charity. I’m not saying I’m ready for us to be like we was before but I was wondering if you wanted to give us another try. I don’t want to rush into anything I was thinking tomorrow night we could go and get something to eat get to know each other again” Vanessa rambled on this wasn’t the way she wanted to ask.

“I love you, I love you so much of course I want to go out with you. Things will be perfect for us again I know they will” Charity smiled as she kissed her she couldn’t stop herself Vanessa wanted them to start over this was the happiest day of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After spending the day getting to know her grandson Charity was excited about her date with Vanessa. Jamie was helping her get ready he is leaving for London tomorrow now he insisted on getting her ready and he’d look after Daniel so she wouldn’t need to worry. Charity felt lucky to have such a good friend and she was going to miss him when he leaves.

“You look amazing, Vanessa’s not going to know what hit her” Jamie smiled he was so happy Charity was going to get her family back he wanted her to be happy.

“Thanks babe, Danny be a good boy for Jamie and I’ll see you in the morning,” Charity said as she hugged her little boy.

“Bye mummy love you” Daniel said as she left.

Charity was so excited and nervous about their date she just wanted everything to be perfect. After everything that happened she never expected Vanessa to ever forgive her or give her another chance not after what she did but Charity was going to show her how much she truly means to her and how much they really do belong together.

“Wow you look wow” Vanessa broke out lost for words as she opened the door.

“Thank you you look amazing too, you ready to go” Charity smiled as Vanessa took her arm.

Charity booked Vanessa’s favourite restaurant over in Hotten for tonight’s date, she decided to book a taxi because she still needed to buy a new car and Vanessa was most likely going to indulge in some wine and wouldn’t really want to drive.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were shown to their table and handed a complementary bottle of wine Charity told them it was there anniversary to get them a table as the restaurant was fully booked.

“This is amazing, you didn’t need to go to this much trouble” Vanessa smiled as she sipped her wine.

“What can I say your worth it, your worth so much more than me, Ness I never want to lose you again, I need to show you how much you mean to me” Charity said as she took Vanessa’s hand.

“Charity I’m not going anywhere I love you, we’ll make this work this time and you are good enough for me please don’t put yourself down” Vanessa said she hated Charity thinking so little about herself.

“I love you too so much, I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you” Charity smiled as she took a sip of wine.

“So how was your day with Noah and Toby” Vanessa asked happy that Charity got to spend some time with her grandson he was such a sweet boy.

“It was amazing he’s so much like Noah, Jamie took Danny with him for the day so I could spend some time with Noah and Toby” Charity smiled she never expected all of this when she moved home.

“I’m so happy for you Charity, even if he doesn’t say it Noah really did miss you when he first found out he was going to a dad he was so scared, he told me he could do it though because he saw how strong you were, he spoke about you raising him on your own for years and how he would do anything for his son like you did for him. He loves you Charity all the kids do. Yes you’ve made mistakes I’m not surprised sometimes you react the way you do with the stuff that’s happened to you in your life. Please don’t worry about Moses he’ll come around he loves you too its just going to take some time for him to realise your not going to leave again” Vanessa said as she held Charity’s hand she needed to know her kids loved her regardless of what’s gone on.

“I’m never leaving again I promise you, you and the kids are my life and I can’t live without you. I’m going to make things right with Moses he’s so much like me he needs reassuring, I was thinking if it be ok if I have the boys for a few days I need to spend sometime with them and that way they can get to know their brother too” Charity asked hoping she could.

“Charity, you don’t need to ask their your kids too of course you can spend time with them” Vanessa smiled she wanted Charity to be in their life again.

“Thank you Ness, thank you for being the best mum to my kids, thank you for loving me even if I don’t make it easy for you” Charity said as Vanessa wiped a tear from her eyes.

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m where I’m supposed to be” Vanessa said as she reached over and kissed the love of her life.

After leaving the restaurant they decided to have a walk over by river it was a nice night out. Charity couldn’t keep the smile of her face the evening was perfect she’s never felt so lucky this is where she belonged with Vanessa by her side.

“This is nice, I had a really good time tonight Charity thank you” Vanessa smiled as they sat down on the bench looking out to the water lights reflecting off of the water.

“Me too, i’m sorry we didn’t do this more before, I should have taken you out more, things are going to be different from now on” Charity smiled as she wrapped Vanessa in her arms.

“I love what we have we don’t need to go out all the time. How about from now on we have date night once a month the rest of the time I’m just happy to be with you even if its snuggling up to watch a movie on the sofa that’s enough for me your enough for me” Vanessa smiled as she kissed her.

“God Ness I love you so much” Charity smiled as she kissed her again.

“I think we should head home” Vanessa said as she pulled away from Charity’s embrace she could spend eternity kissing this woman but they were in public and it was nearly midnight.

“Ok I’ll book us a taxi” Charity smiled as she took out her phone.

As Charity walked Vanessa to her door she suddenly felt nervous, it felt like when they first started dating she wanted to wrap Vanessa in her arms and never let go this is where she belonged with Vanessa and their kids.

“So Jamie’s got Daniel for the night and Tracy’s got Johnny and Moses do you want to come inside” Vanessa broke out suddenly nervous not wanting there night to end.

“I want to more than anything are you sure your ready I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do, I know you want to take things slow” Charity said trying to do the right thing which was hard considering how much she wanted to be with Vanessa again.

“Charity I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t ready I love you, I’ve missed you and I want to be with you. Everything else we can figure it out another time because right now all I want is you” Vanessa smiled as she pulled Charity into what used to be their home.

On the way up the stairs they couldn’t keep their hands of each other it’s a good thing they were so familiar with there surroundings Charity had led them to their old bedroom without her lips moving from Vanessa’s. Charity knew they were moving to fast but in this moment all she could think about was being with the love of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Charity awoke Vanessa was still sleeping she felt so lucky to be wrapped in her arms again she couldn’t think of anything more perfect this is where she belongs.

“Morning” Vanessa smiled as she slowly awoke to be met with Charity smiling down at her.

“Morning babe” Charity smiled as she placed a kiss on her lips.

“I’ve missed this” Vanessa smiled as Charity held her tighter in her arms.

“I wish we could stay like this all day” Charity whispered in her ear.

“Me too, but Tracy will be dropping the kids of soon and Jamie will need you to be with Daniel. Isn’t he leaving for London soon” Vanessa asked she knew Charity was going to be sad to see him leave.

“Yeah he’s leaving in a couple of hours, I was thinking if you want to after I’ve said goodbye to Jamie we could take the boys out for the day” Charity asked hoping she would she really wanted them to spend time together with Daniel.

“I’d love to, I guess we better get up” Vanessa said as she reluctantly removed herself from Charity’s arms.

“Ok, kiss first” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

While Charity was in the shower Vanessa decided to make them some breakfast. The boys would be here soon and she knew they’d be happy to see Charity.

“Morning Mummy” Johnny smiled as he ran and hugged her.

“Morning little man, morning Moses, hi trace thanks for having them” Vanessa smiled as she hugged her boys.

“Your welcome, well I better go call me later I want details” Tracy said as she left.

“So boys today me and mummy Charity are going to be going out for the day and you can meet your brother how does that sound” Vanessa asked as she placed the food on the table.

“We have another brother” Johnny asked confused.

“Do we have to can I go see Noah he said I can play his new video game” Moses asked hoping he could.

“Tomorrow you can go to Noah’s, Moses this will mean a lot to your mum she loves you” Vanessa said as she saw Charity walk down the stairs.

“Mummy Charity, you here I missed you” Johnny smiled as he saw her.

“Morning Johnny bobs, good morning Moses is it ok if I sit here” Charity asked at the empty seat beside Moses.

“Ok if you want” Moses said as he started to eat.

“I’ve missed you so much Moz, I love you I know its going to take time but I promise you I’m not going anywhere, you and your brother’s mean the world to me. I hope one day you’ll forgive me” Charity cried it hurt her son hating her not that she could blame him she left.

“You promise” Moses asked as he looked at his mum.

“I promise, come here” Charity smiled as she hugged her son.

“Now that’s all sorted lets eat” Vanessa smiled things were going to be ok she could feel it.

When Charity arrived home Jamie was all packed and ready to go, he was sitting on the floor playing with Danny she was going to miss this she knew he had to go his life was in London she couldn’t expect him to give up his life for her.

“Hey Charity, how was your night must have been good as you never came home” Jamie smiled as he got up to sit on the couch.

“Mummy I missed you” Daniel said as he toddled over to her.

“I missed you to baby” Charity smiled as she picked her son up and placed him in her lap.

“So how was your night lets keep it pg-13 with little ears here you can tell me everything later” Jamie smiled.

“It was a lovely evening that’s all I’m saying, things are going to be good again, this afternoon I’m going to be spending time with Vanessa and the boys. I’m going to miss you I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you thank you for everything” Charity said as he hugged her.

“I’m going to miss you too, you and Daniel mean the world to me, I’ll be up here every chance I get and you Vanessa and the boys can come to London whenever you want” Jamie said as he held her.

“I’d love that what times your taxi here” Charity asked it shouldn’t be long she didn’t want him to miss his train.

“Its gonna be here in a few minutes. You know I’m still holding you to Nashville you got to come and now Vanessa can come too I’m sure Noah can watch the boys for a couple of weeks” Jamie smiled he’s been planning the trip for months.

“Yeah would be nice, don’t think Noah could handle my three plus my grandson though but I’m sure I could find someone to watch them” Charity smiled she knew how much he wanted to take her there.

“Yeah and you could get married, we would have the most amazing party, you haven’t lived till you’ve been on broadway we would have the most amazing bachelorette party” Jamie smiled.

“I would love that but I don’t think Vanessa is ready for that we’ve only just got back together” Charity smiled there was nothing more she wanted than to call Vanessa her wife.

“Trust me babe it won’t be long till your Mrs and Mrs that woman loves you. Well I better go call me if you need anything I love you both of you, look after your mummy little man” Jamie smiled as he hugged them.

After Jamie left Charity went to get Daniel ready for there day out she wanted him to look nice for the first time he was meeting his brothers. She really hoped today went well she really wanted them to all be a family again.

“Hi Charity, Daniel” Vanessa said as she came through the door with Johnny and Moses.

“Hi Ness, Moses, Johnny bobs this is your little brother Daniel” Charity said as Daniel moved his head from her shoulder to look at them.

“Hello Daniel do you wanna play with my dinosaur” Johnny asked as he held the toy out for the boy.

“Mummy down” Daniel smiled as Charity placed him on the ground so he could play with the toy.

“Can I play too” Moses asked as he approached them.

“See that was easy” Vanessa smiled as she hugged Charity she knew the boys would get on Charity was worried over nothing.

“Thanks Ness for everything I couldn’t do this without you, I love you so much” Charity said as she kissed her.

“I love you too, we’re going to be ok Charity I’m not going anywhere this is where we belong I don’t want you worrying anymore ok” Vanessa said as Charity held her in her arms as they watched their boys play with Daniels cars now this was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Charity and Vanessa have been back together a couple of weeks now and Charity spent most of her time with Vanessa at what used to be her home. Vanessa had even turned Noah’s old room into a nursery for Daniel. Things were good again with Moses she was so happy to have her little boy back.

“Mummy we go play” Daniel smiled as he toddled over to his mum.

“One minute babe, I’ve just got to go home and get some of things, on the way back we can pick your brothers up from school” Charity smiled as she hugged her son.

“Mummy Ness come” Daniel asked he hasn’t seen her all day.

“Ness is at work she’ll be home soon, tomorrow I’m going to need to see about getting you into nursery I need to go back to work” Charity said she couldn’t keep letting Chas run the pub on her own she still owned half the pub.

“Mummy I go work with you” Daniel asked.

“You can’t babe, nursery will be fun you’ll get to play and Toby at nursery” Charity smiled as she placed him in his buggy.

When they arrived at the school Charity had to find the boys class rooms Moses was in year 2 and Johnny was in year 1 it’s the first time she’s picked them up Vanessa had to work late and Charity wanted to spend the afternoon with her boys.

“Mummy Charity” Johnny yelled as he saw his mum.

“Johnny you can’t go with strangers, you know the rules” Miss Jones said not knowing who the lady was.

“That’s my mummy Charity and my little brother not a stranger” Johnny said not understanding why he couldn’t go.

“Come on Johnny bobs you can show me where Moz is classroom is” Charity asked as she approached her son.

“I’m sorry you can’t pick him up only his mum and Noah are on the list of people aloud I’ll have to ring Miss Woodfield to approve you” Miss Jones said.

“He’s my son I’m Charity Dingle this is ridiculous where’s Moses room Johnny” Charity asked.

“Over there, mummy Charity why can’t I go with you” Johnny asked he was so confused.

“You can’t pick up Moses either” Miss Jones tried to explain.

“To hell I can’t he’s my son this is ridiculous my son’s have two mum’s this is the 21’st century your acting like I’m trying to kidnap my own kids” Charity was annoyed as she pulled out her phone.

“Johnny want some juice” Daniel asked as he held out the bottle to his brother.

“Hi Ness you need to tell Johnny’s teacher I’m their mum she won’t let me pick the kids up” Charity asked while her phone was on speaker.

“Miss Woodfield as I was trying to explain to Miss Dingle she is not down on the list, we can’t just let the kids go with anyone” Miss Jones said as she spoke to Vanessa.

“Miss Jones I’m sorry, I didn’t notify the school Charity is their mum its totally ok for her to pick our kids up” Vanessa said she felt bad she didn’t think there would be an issue as Charity’s their mum.

“See I’m their mum, come on Johnny bobs” Charity smiled as she took Johnny’s hand as they went to get Moses.

Charity was pissed off she couldn’t understand what the issue was for her to pick them up she was their mum not some stranger she got they were, just trying to do their job to protect the kids but they could have simply asked for ID or something not act like that.

“Hello mum can we go home now” Moses asked wondering why it took so long.

“Yes babe, we’re going to swing by the pub first have some dinner, did you boys enjoy school” Charity asked as they walked over to her car.

“Was good I played football” Moses smiled he liked it when he had PE.

After getting the kids in bed Charity decided to watch a movie it’s been a long day and Vanessa should be home soon Marlon gave her some food for Vanessa so she wouldn’t need to cook.

“Hi Ness hope your hungry Marlon’s given me enough food for days” Charity smiled as Vanessa walked through the door.

“Thanks babe I’m starving, I’m sorry I didn’t phone the school I really didn’t think there would be an issue” Vanessa said as she placed a kiss on Charity’s lips.

“That’s ok Ness was a bit of a shock I was pissed at the time but its ok it’s not like they’ve seen me before I could have been anyone come on lets eats” Charity smiled as she took Vanessa’s hand and walked over to the table.

“Have you enrolled Daniel to nursery yet” Vanessa asked knowing Charity wanted to go back to work.

“Not yet I will do in the morning before I speak to Chas, uncle Zac called earlier he needs to speak to me. I haven’t seen him since I’ve been home I feel bad he hasn’t met Daniel yet. I still can’t believe he broke his leg, Belle said he’s been driving her crazy” Charity said as they started eating.

“I have the day of tomorrow if you want some company” Vanessa asked wanting to spend more time together she felt bad for working so had the last week.

“I’d love that and you can show Daniel all the animals at the farm he’ll love that” Charity smiled. 

“So I was thinking you’re here most nights I don’t really see a point of you renting so I thought you know if you wanted, you know if you think your ready that maybe you’d want to move back in here” Vanessa rambled on hoping Charity said yes.

“You want me to move back home” Charity asked not expecting this so soon.

“Yes more than anything, I love you Charity, I want us to be a family again, you me and the boys so what do you say” Vanessa asked as she took Charity’s hand.

“I say yes of course, I want to be with you more than anything and Daniel loves being here I’ll tell Jai I no longer need the house, I love you so much Ness, you me and the boys it will be perfect” Charity smiled as she kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After they enrolled Daniel to the nursery, they headed to Zac’s place so Daniel could meet the family. He was so excited to see the pigs he looked so cute in his wellies that Charity bought him when they first moved to the village his London clothes wouldn’t work out in the country.

“Mummy you play pigs too,” Daniel asked as they arrived.

“Oh no not me babe, mummy Ness will play with you she loves animals but first we going to go say hello to uncle Zac” Charity smiled as she carried her son to the house not wanting him to splash in any puddles getting all dirty.

“Hi Charity wasn’t expecting you yet” Zac said as she walked through the door.

“I see that what’s he doing here” Charity couldn’t believe it what was going on.

“Hi Charity, I wanted to see you, I wrote to Zac and when I didn’t get an answer I thought I’d come over” Obadiah said as he saw his daughter for the first time in years.

“Well you needn’t have bothered I don’t need to see you, I said all I needed to say to you all those years ago, Belle can you take Daniel upstairs I really don’t want him around all of this” Charity sighed this was just too much to take in.

“Is that my grandson” Obadiah asked he looked just like Charity when she was small.

“Dad you’ve never cared about any of my kids so don’t start to pretend to now. You don’t know nothing about my life, let’s just keep it that way ok” Charity yelled he’s never cared so why start now.

“Charity here him out please” Zac said he knew how stubborn she could be and also the pain her dad put her through it was time for closure.

“No uncle Zac he lost that right years ago, I promised my son he’ll see the pigs so I won’t break that promise but this here I’m out” Charity yelled as she went to turn towards the door.

“He’s dying” Zac said as Charity stopped and stood still.

“Zac I wanted to tell her make things right” Obadiah cried he just wanted an opportunity to have his daughter back in his life maybe he was too late.

“Your, your dying, what do you want me to say to that I haven’t been in your life since I was a kid why now, why bother with me now” Charity cried not really knowing what to do anymore.

“I’m going to leave you two to talk” Zac said as he got up to leave the room.

“Charity I’m going to go upstairs to leave you both to talk” Vanessa said as she started to head upstairs.

“Ness please stay I can’t do this without you” Charity cried as she took Vanessa’s hand.

“Ok come on let’s sit down” Vanessa said as they sat on the sofa opposite Charity’s dad.

“Charity I know this is a lot to take in, I’m so sorry. I know I wasn’t the best dad, I made a lot of mistakes, see when your mum died it killed me I couldn’t deal with the grief so I drank myself silly every night. I know you pretty much raised yourself, I’m ashamed at myself for not being the dad you deserved. I should have been there I know I shouldn’t have kicked you out when you had Debbie I just didn’t know how to handle the situation. I’m sorry I took her from you I know you’re a good mum, you’re a much better parent than I ever was your mum would be so proud of you” Obadiah cried knowing he should have told her this years ago.

“Dad I really don’t know what you want me to say, I’m not the best mum I’ve left my kids on numerous occasions but I love them more than anything I would do anything for them. I was a mess for so many years it all stems from being unloved and unwanted. It’s like when mum died you hated me. I went through hell after you took Debbie from me and kicked me out. Every relationship I’ve ever had has been a disaster I always seem to self destruct until they get sick of me. I almost lost Vanessa because I felt unworthy of her love and I messed it up like I always do. Thankfully she forgave me for the mistakes I made and we’re ok now I had to get help because my family needed me and I couldn’t keep living like I was. Why was I never wanted why didn’t you love me” Charity cried as tears streamed down her eyes.

“Charity I always wanted you, I do love you, I know it’s hard for you to believe with the way I acted and treated you all these years. I should have got help to deal with how I was feeling your mum was my world and when I lost her it’s like I stopped living, you look so much like your mum it hurt seeing you. A couple of years after you left I got help and apart from a couple or relapses I’m sober. Not that it’s done me any good I’m dying anyway. I understand if you don’t want to see me or don’t want the kids to know me I don’t deserve to not after what I did, but if you want to I’d really like to get to know you maybe be the dad you deserve. I only have around a year left so we don’t have much time, that’s why I came over” Obadiah said hoping she gave him a chance all he wants is his daughter back.

“Mummy we go see pigs now” Daniel asked as he toddled down the stairs Belle following behind him.

“One minute babe, Danny there’s someone I want you to meet” Charity said as she scooped her son into her arms.

“Charity I’m sorry I tried to keep him upstairs he just wanted you” Belle said not wanting to disturb there conversation.

“It’s ok Belle, Daniel this is your grandad my dad” Charity said as she sat down with him in her arms.

“Hello Daniel you look just like your mummy” Obadiah smiled at the little boy.

“Dad I’m not promising you anything, and I’ll discus things with Vanessa before you meet all my kids seeing as Daniel’s here I thought you’d like to meet him. I don’t know if I want you back in my life so much has happened we’ll just have to take things slowly and see how things go” Charity said hoping he truly had changed she didn’t want to get hurt again.

“Thank you Charity would it be ok if I held him” Obadiah asked hoping he could he wasn’t going to hurt his daughter again he needed her forgiveness.

“We’re going to show Danny the pigs if you would like to come” Charity asked as she placed her son on the ground.

“We go feed the pigs,” Daniel said as he held out his hands for his grandad to take.

“I’ll get some scraps for the pig” Charity smiled maybe this could work.

“You ok, I know it’s been a lot to take in” Vanessa asked as they watched Daniel feed the pigs with Charity’s dad.

“I’m ok, was a bit of a shock he’s good with him, you know it wasn’t all bad with my dad I do remember the good times hopefully he’s changed Ness I would like to know him even if it’s only for a short time” Charity said as Vanessa held her.

“Mummy Ness come play pigs” Daniel smiled as he approached them.

“Ok coming, Charity you coming” Vanessa asked knowing the answer already would be funny to see.

“Nope, this farm stuff is all you babe I’ll watch from here” Charity smiled as she quickly kissed her bye.

“I’m happy my daughter found you I’ve never seen her so happy. Zac told me how much you love her thank you,” Obadiah said as Vanessa made her way over to them.

“No need to thank me, Charity is the best thing to ever happen to me and I love her as much as she loves me, please don’t hurt her again, she may act tough but her heart is more fragile than you think” Vanessa said hoping he listened she couldn’t let him hurt her again.

“I won’t the last thing I want to do is hurt her again, I’m going to leave you to this and stand with Charity, goodbye little one.” Obadiah said as he walked away.

“Bye grandad” Daniel said as he took Vanessa’s hand.

“Ness I’m going to go make a cup of tea, do you want one” Charity asked as she started walking back towards the house.

“Yes please, Danny would you like to pet the piglet” Vanessa asked as they walked toward them.

“Won’t bite” Daniel asked scared to touch it.

“Not if we be really gentle they won’t bite look see” Vanessa said as she crouched down to pet the piglet.

“Ok mummy Ness” Daniel said as he gently touched the pig.

“Hi Charity I hope you’re not mad” Zac said as she walked through the door.

“No uncle Zac I know you’re only trying to help, hopefully when your legs all healed you can come over and we can have a family dinner so you can all meet my son. You know he’s named after you Daniel Zac Dingle, you’ve always been like a dad to me and I’m lucky to have you, do you want a cuppa” Charity smiled as she made her way into the kitchen.


End file.
